This invention relates to insect attraction protectants which prevent positively the flight of harmful insects attracted to a light by intercepting the transmission of the light having wave lengths outwardly to which said harmful insects are sensible.
An evil caused by flying harmful insects ranges widely over various industrial fields.
The examples are as follows:
1. An accident caused by mix of foreign matters to a product in a food factory, is a great problem from the point of the quality control. Among the mixed foreign matters, the most numerous cases are the mixing of various kinds of insects.
Especially, the mix of insects able to fly such as flies, mosquitos and the like into the product is the most numerous causes of claims to the products in preparing works.
2. Many works have been recently located in the suburbs, whereby harmful insects to the agriculture such as rice insects, leafhoppers, and the like which come flying from paddy fields, plowed fields, etc. in the circumferences thereof fly to the works being attracted by lamplights. This causes the mix to the products in many cases.
3. The harmful insects attracted to the lamplight fly to window glasses at villas, mountain villas, drive-ins and restaurants in suburbs in the evening. This gives unpreferable impression to customers. Particularly, at a breeding season of the chironomid midges and the termites, they come flying with number of thousand to million to gather on show windows and the like, thereby exciting a bad feeling to persons and interfering with a business in some cases.
4. The chironomid midges and moths come flying to show windows, telephone boxes, street lamps, express highway lamps not only in suburbs, but also in cities. This is ugly and unpleasant.
In order to prevent such flying harmful insects, the following measures have been conventionally considered:
The extermination by insecticide or light trap; the capture by adhesive tape, etc; electric shocker; the invasive prevention by aircurtain; the invasive prevention by stripped plastic curtain; the invasive prevention by window screen and others.
However, these techniques lay the important points on the prevention of harmful flying insects. By this, there occurs such problem as an insufficient preventive effect or a secondary pollution due to a product used for extermination.
First, although the invasion of the harmful insects into a room can be prevented to some extent by an insect barrier, the flight and sittting of the insects to the window the window glass, etc. can not be prevented. The harmful insects come flying around a building and invade into the room through a very small clearance, especially through a small clearance under a rail of an aluminum sash. Accordingly, the insect avoiding effect thereof is low.
Further, a method of exterminating the coming insects with insecticide induces the secondary pollution due to the toxicity of the insecticide, the safety to the product, the environmental pollution, etc. Furthermore, in the conventional insecticide lamp, the illumination in the room becomes to be a colored light since the illumination is treated to be repellent, thereby hindering the amenity of the residence in numerous cases.